From DE 10 2004 022 821 A1 a plastic injection device is known wherein via a rail structure integrated in the mold three mold plates each forming part cavities are successively moved by a first mold section, a second mold section and a demolding section. The mold and the mechanism for relocating the mold plates integrated in said mold is costly with regard to the manufacture of the mold and the maintenance of said mold.